A Brother's Love A sister's Secret
by Aeris of the Flowers
Summary: UtenaAnthyAkio. Adult, not for young children. Here, we follow the story of a brother who loved his sister. Maybe a little TOO much.


A brother's love; A sister's secret

Anthy was waiting for him outside the duel arena. She was impatient, watching him take his time across the walk. He was always doing things like that, acting as if he were so imperial.

"Prince my ass," Anthy thought. He finally reached the gates.

"Hello, My love, I have been looking forward to seeing you." Akio told her

He had his pure white hair slicked back, seemingly as if he were just coming out of the shower. He made her sick. The thought of what he's done to her, and will continue doing if she did not act now.

" I have something to tell you Akio," Anthy said, " I won't be meeting you here anymore. It's stopping tonight. There's someone else. I won't let you do this to me anymore."

Akio seemed shocked. He turned from her. Then after thinking it over in his head, he slowly peeked up at her.

"Who is it? Who has gone against me?" he screamed

"It is Kyrio, Touga. And he WILL protect me from you, brother dear."

"No one can you take you from me, my precious little bride." At that, he jumped up, grabbed her and brought her down. He took her violently, and afterward, through her sobs he gained reassurance. She may be in love, but he could still hurt her. He could manipulate her, and bring her to his level. He left her then, weeping outside the arena, turning only once to say, "Hurry home, your prince is waiting for you. Be careful, or she may be next."

Anthy ran. She ran to her dorm, ran into the room, slammed the door, panting. Only then did she slow down. She was silent, listening, and heard only Utena's deep breathing. Good, she hadn't awakened her. She wanted to spare Utena the truth. Anthy went to her bunk, laid br down, and stayed there all night, not sleeping a wink, thinking of the lie she had just told her brother. However would she keep it going?

Utena was lying awake. It was some time after she had heard Anthy slamming the door. Where had she been? Utena wondered. She hoped it wasn't out to see Touga. She had been out with him many nights before, Utena could barely stand it. She wanted Anthy with a br passion, wanted her all for herself. But as long as Touga was in the picture, clouding her mind, ti would never happen. Utena had lain awake until the little hours of the morning, and she heard Antrhy's breathing slow, then she herself floated on the wings of sleep.

The next morning, Anthy was in the rose garden, tending her flowers. Touga walked in, and slapped her across the face.

"I know what you've been up to Himemaya, and I'm going to put a stop to it. I own you. I may not be engaged to you, but I own every aspect of your life. And the way you've been defying me, I ought to kill you with your own soul, your rose sword."

"Please Touga--" Anthy began to beg

"No Anthy, I'll not listen this time. I want it stopped, you listen to me, stopped. All of it. No more lying Anthy, come clean to everyone. The whole truth. No more hiding."

"Touga, just a little bit longer. Please, I need you."

"Fine, but only a fort night more. Theres another little beauty her at Ohtori that I want to play with. Little Kozue, Miki's sister. I've heard from him that she's very tasty."

"Yes Touga, thank you." And she kissed him, a passionite kiss, so that everyone outside the garden could see, and everyone knew. Or thought they knew.

Utena walked up the staircase. Akio had sent her a message, and this was the only time to see him. As she ascended to the castle, she saw Akio waiting for her. He grabbed her, pulled her to him, and planted his lips firmly on hers. Tonight, he would fulfill her dreams, and a few of his fantasies. This girl he had rescued as a child, how he wanted to take her then, but there were others who could have saved her. So he had waited, waited until the right moment. This was it. He picked her up, and carried her into the castle. Into the parlor, and threw her upon the floor. He tore at her uniform, until it was nothing but mere shreds dangling off of Utena's thin frame, then he threw her across the room and pounced on her. Forcing himself on her, not caring whether she wanted it back or not. When he was through, she lay on the floor bleeding, and she said to him,

" It wasn't supposed to be that way. You were supposed to be gentle, and loving. I just came to tell you that i've moved on. I'm seeing Anthy now."

This time Akio really was shocked. He clutched his heart, and let out a howl so loud that it could be heard all through Ohtori.

"That little bitch. She not only lied to me, but she defied me. How could she? How could she take my lover, and put her cursed hands all over her, in her. No."

Utena got up, she kissed him. Murmered a 'sory' in his ears, and left. Naked, she ran as fast as she could to the dormitory, and waited for Anthy. Anthy got back late, but Utena hadn't changed. She was there, dirty and nude, sitting on the floor. Anthy ran to her, took her in her amrs, as she fought back tears, and kissed her.

"He's gotten to you, hasn't he? Anthy cried, "I tried to keep you out of this, I didn't tell either of you the truth, but somehow, you got mixed up in it anyway. Oh Miss Utena, My Utena. My love. I'm sorry."

"No Anthy, I wanted him, and I got it. I'm sorry I ever dreamed of him, his dark flesh becoming one with mine. It wasn't as I'd wanted it to be."

Then and there, they made love, seeming as if it were the first time, wildly, passionately, and they didn't stop until, exhausted, they br heard a rustle outside the door. Then suddenly, it burst open, and there stood Akio. He was wearing nothing but a cape, and his manhood was pulsing wildly. This was what he always wanted. His two loves, her together, waiting for him. He'd been dreaming of this, ever since he'd seen the Pink haired princess, ever since he'd first taken his purple haired sister, and shown her how to be a woman, his bride. He'd dreamed of this day. Now it was here, and he watsed no time in taking them both, making them feel his passion. He expected them to struggle, to try and get away. But they didn't. Strangely, it seemed as if they too, had been dreaming of this, wanting this as he did. He was overjoyed, and his br excitement made his movements swifter, and he brought them both into heights of pleasure they've never been. They'd all been secretly br denying what they wanted. But now, all of their wishes were being fulfilled, and it was marvelous. Near morning, they all dozed peacefully br together, holding each other. That was how they were when Touga walked in, hoping to tell Anthy that was lie was over, and he was going to tell Akio the truth. When he saw them, he smiled to himself. So, love had a found a way. The brother had confessed his love, and the sister had come clean with her secret. All was as it should be. Smiling to himslef, he gently closed the door, and walked off into the sunrise, dreaming br about the encounter he'd had last night with Miki. But that was another story.


End file.
